


【辛贾ABO】高热（二）

by agustarstar



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustarstar/pseuds/agustarstar





	【辛贾ABO】高热（二）

“呼啊、呼啊、呼啊……”  
贾法尔不断将汲出的井水倾洒在自己身上。冰凉的水流夺走了体表的温度，却无法冲掉体内的潮热。  
我到底……在做什么啊。  
耗尽气力的他跪倒在地，手里的水桶也嘭地一声掉落。把脸贴在井口黑黝黝的石壁上，他依然能感受到小腹处不受控制的抽搐。  
他真的希望自己不知道发生了什么，但那一定是在说谎。能活到今天的他怎样也算是见多识广，不可能对Omega发情的状况一无所知。  
冰冷彻骨的夜风吹得他瑟瑟发抖，湿透的衣衫瞬间像结了冰凌一般刺人。他扶着井壁摇摇晃晃地站起来，一瞬间又蹲下抱住双膝。出来了。绽放的热流沿着大腿淋淋漓漓，烫得他全身战栗。贾法尔不停咬着自己伤痕累累的手背，泪水、汗水、井水和血水汇在一起，滋味混杂而苦涩。  
不行，我不能在这里倒下。  
一定是偶然出了什么差错……熬过这次就不会有事。  
从地狱般的挑选到生不如死的改造，杀了那么多人，从那么多九死一生的任务中幸存，他终于活到了与辛相遇的那一天，终于抵达了能够作为辛的同伴帮助他的现在。  
假如突然变回只能拖累大家的Omega，我的人生究竟算什么啊！  
再次站起来的他依然浑身颤抖，但他决心已定。  
就这样被抛下的话，还不如去死。  
他必须走回去，回到同伴身边，证明他还能正常行动，也不会给队伍带来麻烦。否则他宁愿亲手了结自己。  
旅店的大厅温暖如春，混杂着各种各样诉说旅客身份的气味。选择住在这种地方的大多数是Alpha和Beta，偶尔也会有被标记的Omega小心翼翼地一起和Alpha出行。他的鼻子很灵，轻易便能分辨出每种细微的气味。  
伸手扶住门框，贾法尔只觉得一阵恍惚。  
奇怪。  
闻着不下十数种Alpha的气味，其中包括像他的同伴席纳霍霍、多拉公那样强大的Alpha，但他没有任何反应。一切如常。  
大厅里还有三五人围坐在暖炉边谈笑。密斯托拉斯和多拉公似乎已经回房了，席纳霍霍和认识不久的旅客相谈甚欢，互敬奶茶。他进入大厅的举动并未引起其他人的注意，仿佛他还是原来那个没有气味的Omega。  
“喂，贾法尔。”  
当自己的名字被叫到的时候，他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。  
这就像是决定生死的瞬间。  
他转过身来，以尽可能镇定的方式面对那位父兄一般的可靠同伴。  
“记得把身上擦干净再去睡啊，要不然容易生病。假如你病恹恹的回去，我妻子肯定不会绕过我的。”  
“嗯，我会的。谢谢。”  
走出席纳霍霍的视线，贾法尔像虚脱似地滑坐到地上。  
太好了，在其他人面前都没事。  
也许组织的改造手术只是存在一些微小的纰漏，也许是他所效忠的主君过于特殊，不久前发生的事情只是一场小概率的意外。普通的Omega一年发情一到两次，每次持续一周左右。按照这个数据估算，他能忍过一周应该就可以了，在这一周内尽量保持与辛的距离。  
与被抛弃的悲惨结局相比，再艰苦的忍耐也变得微不足道。  
我能做到的。  
包扎好手上的伤口，他暗暗发誓。  
发情期的生理反应比贾法尔想象得还要强烈，但似乎也不比服下毒药后的野外求生更加艰难。他换了身衣服，找了处远离辛的房间、温暖干燥的地方睡了一觉。醒来后的感觉好像醉酒加高烧，身体很烫，嘴唇颤抖。这样的身体状况去攻略迷宫或许不行，但赶路应该没有问题。  
“贾法尔，你不需要休息吗？”  
“不用。要带着这点小病赶路就会死，我根本活不到今天。”  
用坚定的话语拒绝同伴的好意，贾法尔走在队伍里距离辛最远的位置。从昨天晚上开始，辛似乎也在有意无意地回避自己。对于这种好像吵过架的疏离气氛，密斯托拉斯问了几句，很快就被辛的胡言乱语骗过去。  
“其实都是我不好啦，昨天贾法尔回来的时候我正做梦呢，梦到好大一块香喷喷的烤肉就一口咬下去，没想到咬到贾法尔的手，还被他的镖划伤了。估计那家伙是被我当烤肉有心理阴影了吧，过几天就好。”  
贾法尔一回头就能看到队伍末尾嘻嘻哈哈比比划划跟密斯托拉斯解释的辛。真好呢，就像什么也没发生过一样。他很感谢辛能和他一起隐瞒昨晚的事情，但不知为何，看到对方嬉皮笑脸的模样，内心还会升起想狠狠教训辛一顿的冲动。  
风的方向再次改变了，贾法尔加快脚步走到上风处，却被气喘吁吁的席纳霍霍抱起来背在身上。  
“啊，我没事的，这里是沙漠，就算是……”  
“成年人就应该照顾孩子。这里热是热了点，但背着你不算什么。毕竟，你是我家的‘长子’嘛。”  
“……谢谢。”  
他贴在伊姆查克战士宽厚的后背上，闻着名为“同伴”的安心味道，昏沉沉的头脑似乎也舒适了一些。  
我真的不想失去好不容易才得到的这一切。  
一周而已。  
一周而已。  
我才不会认输。  
闭上眼睛，贾法尔攥紧拳头。  
但他没有想到，这一天的夜晚要比前一天的夜晚还要可怖百倍。

在放弃之前，辛巴德至少已经进行过上百种的尝试，变换各种姿势，企图让自己入睡。可做不到的事情就是做不到。他闭上眼睛装作睡着，等同伴们都入睡后才探头探脑地起身。  
今夜他们在一处地图上没有标注的绿洲里栖身。搭建营帐前已经确认过周围的安全，布置好警戒用的魔法道具大家便各自休息，也没必要特意留人守夜。  
贾法尔不在附近。  
流动的空气无声诉说。  
白天的绝大部分时间，辛巴德简直想把自己撕成两半：一半拼命留在距离贾法尔最远的地方，一半立刻扑到贾法尔身边狠狠压住对方。理智上他知道不应重蹈覆辙，但每当干燥的热风卷来贾法尔的气味，他就变得焦虑难安。  
该怎样形容那种气味？  
并不是女性身上甜美柔软的芳香，而是更强烈、更诱惑、直击本能的味道。就像饥肠辘辘的人闻到烤肉的味道，口干舌燥的人听见溪水淙淙，快要冻僵的人感受到篝火的温暖，自然而然地产生意志无法驾驭的冲动。那是我的东西，属于我，只能属于我，胸口的猛兽如此咆哮。他用右手一次次抓住左手，捏破尚未愈合的伤口。鲜血一次次浸润绷带，却仿佛将胸口的烈焰浇灌得愈发茁壮。  
想要占有那个小小的身体。  
侵犯他，撕裂他，咬碎他，从里到外标记他的每一寸肌肤，把他彻底变成自己的东西。  
一路上不知道多少次陷入这般虚妄的白日梦。幸好他告诉密斯托拉斯，一见到他发呆就用枪柄戳他，总算没有误入歧途陷进流沙。  
这是发情期到了吗？  
蹑手蹑脚从熟睡的同伴间走过，辛巴德打算找个水潭洗把脸冷静冷静。  
Alpha的发情期其实不难度过，实在不行自己关起门来几发也能解决大半问题。可他的直觉告诉他，这次没那么简单。如果自己动手就能解决问题，根本没法解释昨天发生的事情。他的身体渴望着某个特定的人，而非自己的右手。  
贾法尔那家伙不要紧吧？  
射精的时候刚巧被同睡一房的同伴撞破，他当时差点以为自己要被吓出勃起障碍。但随后的发展简直是龙卷风级别的超级大暴走。若没有手背上的伤口，他和贾法尔一定闹到不可收拾的地步。  
同行三年，辛巴德始终默默关注着这位没有气味的Omega同伴。他不知道这种足以托付生死的信赖和亲密无间的情感是否可以被称为“爱情”，但他毫无疑问是喜欢贾法尔的。不过，考虑到对方悲惨的遭遇，他暂时并没有将这份关系更进一步的打算。或许等他们再长大一些，或者他们有了自己的国家，他们的关系才会发生根本性的改变。  
可昨晚的事情将难以回避的问题赤裸裸地抛到他们面前。  
除了他以外的Alpha似乎对贾法尔的气味毫无反应，而这气味对他的吸引力成百上千倍地放大。没错，他喜欢好酒也喜欢美女，却不曾在冲动之下标记过任何一个Omega，哪怕对方在自己面前发情。  
可恶，玩闹的时候也就算了，我一直以为自己的意志力没有破绽。  
辛巴德一拳砸在椰枣树粗糙的树干上，打得树上累累的果实摇摇欲坠。他用的是左手，故意的，伤口疼得钻心剜骨才好。  
——自己对那孩子究竟抱着怎样的心情？  
一阵微风从水潭的方向吹来，带来了凉爽的湿气，也带来了致命的味道。  
贾法尔就在那里。  
瞬间扩散的瞳孔牢牢锁定了月光下少年的身影。  
他是猎人，对方是猎物。此外的一切毫无意义。  
他听到的声响只有呻吟和啜泣。  
水潭边的少年倔强地扼住自己的喉咙，却不肯抚慰身体迫不及待的渴望。湿漉漉的衣衫浸透信息素的味道，比昨夜还要浓郁十倍。气味绽放的瞬间鲜明如高悬夜空的焰火，明亮如令人目眩神迷的闪电。他是他的。他注定属于他。  
后来发生了什么？  
身体比意识更了解。  
就像吞下人生中尝到的第一块糖果，兴奋地囫囵吞下，带着体温的、半融化的甘甜沿喉咙慢慢滑动，美妙得不可思议。  
他吞咽着更加香醇更加柔软的嘴唇和舌头，吮吸着止渴的汁液。双手掠夺着触碰到的全部，从少年翘起的乳尖，到双腿间湿濡的温度，再到孩童般光滑皮肤上的可怕伤疤。这一切都是他的，本应成为他的一部分。他紧紧压住怀里灼热的身体，手指渐渐收拢于发烫的后颈。  
银白的月光和贾法尔的头发浑然一体，散成一圈半透明的阴影。他拂开月光也拂开发梢，指尖轻点腺体所在的位置。贾法尔发出一声悲鸣，小小的身躯抱住他剧烈颤抖，勒痛他的肋骨。  
咬下去。插入肉体。标记自己的所有权。  
迫切的欲望在胸口高鸣。  
只是，心脏微微发痛。  
肩膀上的衣服何时被打湿了？  
他抓起贾法尔的肩膀，看到了粗暴的吻痕、红肿的嘴唇和哭泣的眼睛。  
自己在做非常残酷的事情。  
辛巴德确信这一点，却无法抑制，无法停止。  
他握住了那孩子纤细的手腕，绳子留下的勒痕像一条罪恶的蛇，侵犯着苍白的肌肤。他知道区区划伤早就不足以阻止他的欲望，便抓着对方细小的手抬起来，将镖尖抵在自己颈部。  
“贾法尔，你喜欢我吗？”  
这是理智所容许的最后一个问题。

【未完待續】


End file.
